


warm summer days indoors

by andiownyousomuch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Episode 12, St. Petersburg, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiownyousomuch/pseuds/andiownyousomuch
Summary: Makkachin almost knocks me over, trying to get me in a tour to show this city that I still don’t know. He licks my hand until I burst with laughter and give in, okay, we’ll go, and that’s when I catch you taking a picture of us. You wear your heart in your smile.Or:Yuuri tries to get used to happiness.





	

Makkachin almost knocks me over, trying to get me in a tour to show this city that I still don’t know. He licks my hand until I burst with laughter and give in, _okay, we’ll go_ , and that’s when I catch you taking a picture of us. You wear your heart in your smile. There’s something vulnerable in the crinkle of your eyes, though, as if you can’t believe I’m here. Throat suddenly tight at this sight, I smile. I smile because if I say anything, it’ll be only a sob, because, sometimes, I also can’t believe it. It seems too much happiness to be true.

We go out, following Makkachin’s steps. The chilling air of Saint Petersburg paints red your cheekbones, the edge of your ears, the tip of your nose. On tiptoe, I kiss you quickly in the lips, and they're red now, red too, a complete picture. The cold and the blush burn our skins, and I lean in your heat, to reassure you I’m here. My bare fingers are safe against the palm of your gloved hand, tucked inside the pocket of your coat – and here, even away from Hasetsu, even outside of our apartment, I’m home.

Our feet stop by the beach. It’s my first encounter with the sea of this town. Yet, it feels oddly familiar, with the seagulls’ cries in the distance. In another time, in a different place, you had confided to me,  _I never thought I would leave that city_. There are so many things we thought that would go a certain way and then they didn’t, like me in your life, you in mine, and I’m glad every day for it. What we decided won’t be easy and it’s not like we aren’t a bit afraid, but we go on, together, eyes and heart open. You say to me,  _I feel like we can go anywhere_ , and I squeeze your hand,  _me too_.

We go back to the apartment when it starts snowing. Our mouths share our native tongues in a kiss, you say _itadakimasu_  before the meal and I hum how  _vkusno_  the food is. But we sing in Italian, and I begin in a whisper as I refill the water bottle in the kitchen. When my voice rises higher than I intend and it reaches you in the other room, I hear you singing along, steps approaching behind me, arms around my waist,  _stammi vicino, non te ne andare_. I leave the bottle in the counter and turn around, take your hands in mine, carrying a smile in my eyes. We dance slowly in the middle of the kitchen as we laugh, my face hidden in your collarbone, your cheek pressed to my hair,  _partiamo insieme_.

Viktor, I don’t think you know about all the love you give to me: about how stepping into the ice rink is warm again. Or how I don’t tremble anymore with anger or shame whenever I look back at the mirror, on most of the days. With you, I can be me, and I learn to love myself, my worst enemy. You see me whole and make me whole, I see you as you are, and I hope I make you feel whole, too. Your eyes have a certain shine when you look at me, in the same way the sunlight enters in our bedroom while I open the curtains in the morning, and I think, maybe, maybe I’m good for you after all, maybe this happiness is possible – because even in the moments when I don’t trust myself, I’ve always believed in you. I lace my fingers through yours, and our rings are a warm weight that anchors me in the promise of our future and in the reality of now; I’m ready.

**Author's Note:**

> My small tribute to these two. Yeah, I know, it’s sappy as hell, but I’m not sorry. ♥（ﾉ´∀` ）Title from “Ask” by The Smiths.
> 
> And here, some post-its:
> 
> "itadakimasu" - _thanks for the food_ / _I humbly receive (this meal)._ Japanese expression used before a meal, to show gratitude for the food.  
>  "vkusno" – a Russian word to express that some food or beverage is delicious.  
> "stammi vicino, non te ne andare" – _stand by me, do not go._  
>  "partiamo insieme" – _let’s leave together._


End file.
